1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heating and air conditioning controls systems and more particularly to a system (and the method of operation thereof) for controlling the heating and/or air conditioning of a multi-zone or multi-story building in a manner achieving maximum efficiency.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Thermostatic controls for controlling the heating and/or air conditioning systems of homes, offices, and other buildings to regular the temperature therein are well known. Likewise, it is well known to provide time controled devices to activate or inactivate heating and air conditioning systems at different periods of times.
Heating and air conditioning system for a multi-story office building has a central cooling unit for supplying chilled water for cooling and has separately controled fans or blowers for circulating cooled air in each story or zone. Separately controled air heating (or reheating) is provided for each story or zone. Thermostats may be provided for activating the fans or blowers and for activating the air heating (or reheating) means. Such a system may be inactivated at night and on weekends by manual controls or by suitable timers. When the system is inactivated, by-pass timers are provided to permit selected portions of the system to be turned on during off hours.
Bierwirth U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,451 discloses a thermostat and control circuit for a heating, air conditioning and ventilating system which is useful for multiple zones.
Weatherston U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,335 discloses a staged control system for heating and air conditioning. This system combines a certain timing and thermstatic control features.
Gazzo U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,928 discloses a multi-zone heating and cooling system for buildings.
Schalow U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,677 discloses an energy conserving thermostatic control for use with heating and/or air conditioning systems.
Naseck U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,807 discloses a power management system for controlling the operation of various stages within a multi-zone heating, ventilation, and air conditioning system.